About Us
by elissee
Summary: "Tentang aku dan kau. Tentang perjuangan, kebahagaian, kepedihan, juga kesakitan. Maka, lihat aku. Hanya aku. Karena, tanpamu aku benar mati" [BTS FanFiction/Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung/KOOKV/ONESHOTS COLLECTION]


**Tittle :**

 **Leave You**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **[KookV]**

 **Slight : Member BTS & Other**

 **Warning! BxB! BL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

* * *

 ** _Jungkookie…_**

Kau tau, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tau kau pasti jenuh mendengarnya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, aku selalu mengucapnya tak bosan. Aku _bebal_ ketika kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengungkapkan perasaan _konyol_ ku ini. Katamu aku hanya _membual_. Cinta _sesungguh_ nya itu tak pernah benar-benar ada dalam hatiku.

 ** _Jungkookie…_**

Kau tau, anggapanmu salah. Sangat salah. Karena, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Peduliku, perhatianku, kasih sayangku, semua aku berikan atas dasar cinta _sesungguh_ nya. Bukan sebagai _saudara_ apalagi _sahabat_ ; seperti anggapan naifmu. Aku menginginkan lebih. Menjadi satu-satunya tempat kau bersandar; mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesahmu, menggenggam tanganmu ketika kau kehilangan arah dan mendekapmu ketika kau lelah. Aku selalu ingin menjadi sosok seperti itu untukmu.

 ** _Jungkookie…_**

Dalam setiap ibadahku, namamu akan selalu menjadi yang pertama aku lafalkan pada tiap silabel lantunan doaku. Menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di dada—sepenuh hati; memohon pada _-nya_ agar kau bisa melihatku sebagai seorang yang berbeda. Tak peduli akan selama apa pun; aku tetap menunggu. Karena, aku memang seperti ini; seorang yang seputus asa itu jika menyangkut tentangmu.

 ** _Jungkookie…_**

Mungkin kau masih meragu akan cintaku. Tapi, aku meyakini jika kau tak akan ragu ketika aku mengatakan, alasanku tetap membuka mata hingga saat ini adalah _kau_. Pisau itu akan menyayat urat nadiku kian dalam, jika kau tak menghentikanku begitu frustasi. Memelukku terburu seraya berkata melalui suara bergetar ketakutanmu _'Aku di sini, tak meninggalkanmu'._

 ** _Jungkookie…_**

Aku lebih baik tak bisa bergerak dari pada tak bisa mendekapmu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku lebih baik tak bisa melihat dari pada menyaksikan kau tertawa dengan yang lain. Aku lebih baik berhenti bernapas dari pada melihat kau mengucapkan kata cinta untuk orang lain. Aku lebih baik mati dari pada kau bergerak menjauh, lalu meninggalkanku seorang diri.

 ** _Jungkookie…_**

Tolong katakan padaku, jika memang akulah sosok teristimewa bagimu!

Di dalam hatimu hanya ada aku, tak ada yang lain.

Poros kehidupanmu adalah aku.

Detak jantungmu,

serta seluruh hembusan napasmu adalah aku.

Kau dan aku terikat dalam simpul mati yang tak bisa putus oleh apa pun.

Maka, kau tak akan hidup jika aku tak tiada.

Benar, begitukan?

 _Jebal_ , katakan padaku jika semua itu benar!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan…_

Kau pun menjawab semua pertanyaanku begitu lantang.

Namun, telak menyadarkanku.

Bahwa tempatku selalu di sana,

di dalam hatimu, tak terganti oleh siapa pun,

sebagai seorang sosok paling istimewa,

…saudara,

juga sahabat terbaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae, aku berdosa padamu." Jungkook merenggut lesu, menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja perpustakaan penuh berbagai buku Kajian Kebahasaan yang sudah terbuka.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya yang semula hanya terfokus pada buku Psikolinguistik bersampul hijau tua. Keningnya berkernyit bingung mendengar pengakuan (tiba-tiba) dosa dari pemuda tampan di sampingnya, "Maksudmu?" ucapnya mengambang, membawa jemari lentiknya pada helaian sang pemilik _onyx_ , lalu membelainya penuh kasih, "Katakan dengan jelas, Kook _ie_ … Aku tak paham."

Jungkook terdiam, menikmati usapan lembut pada helaian jelaganya. Persekon kemudian hanya kebisuanlah menemani keduanya, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Jungkook pun memulai pelan, "Kita adalah satu. Kau dan aku tak terpisahkan. Dari aku berusia enam tahun, hingga sekarang ketika berada diangka duapuluh tiga, aku selalu menggenggam tanganmu. Aku seakan kehilangan arah jika tidak bersamamu— _Hyung_ ," Ia berkisah, mengawang kembali ingatan akan perjalanan kehidupan lampaunya bersama sang surai _halzenut_ yang selalu menatapnya penuh kehangatan.

Taehyung tersenyum manis, kedua manik _hazel_ nya menyipit seolah menyerupai bulan sabit. Ia menggenggam jemari lebar Jungkook seraya mengusapnya halus, "Ya, kau dan aku tak akan terpisahkan. Selamanya...,Kook _ie_." imbuhnya teramat yakin.

Jungkook terdiam sekali lagi, menimbang serta merangkai kata-kata yang pas untuk ia ungkapkan pada _Hyung_ nya, "Saat pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di rumah baruku—panti asuhan yang tak terlalu besar itu, aku sangat takut, _Hyung._ Aku tak punya siapa-siapa, aku sendiri; sebatangkara," ia menjeda, menghela napas sejenak, "Tapi, ketika kau menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku, kemudian menghapus air mataku, maka saat itu aku yakin bahwa aku tak akan sendiri. Aku tak lagi mengenal takut semenjak ada kau."

Taehyung masih mengembang senyum, ia menyimak dengan jelas semua cerita _tersayangnya_ , "Lalu? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Jungkook _ie_?"

"Um…," Jungkook berkata ragu-ragu, "Kau tau 'kan, _Hyung_ bahwa aku sangat menyangimu?"

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, darahnya berdesir tak karuan, telinganya panas, lalu menjalar pada kedua belah pipinya yang bersemu merah. Astaga, kenapa ia terang-terangan tersipu? Ia tak ingin tingkahnya terbaca oleh sang surai jelaga, lantas ia mengangguk terburu sebagai jawaban.

"…kau _Hyung_ tersayangku, saudaraku… Sahabat terbaiku,"

 _ **DEG!**_

Jungkook melanjutkan pelan namun penuh kepastian, "Namanya Jung Eunbi, usianya duapuluh dua tahun. Ia mahasiswi semester enam Kedokteran KAIST," ia berdehem sekilas, melihat tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya. Kim Taehyung hanya membeku, dengan obsidian kosong tak terbaca.

"Lanjutkan," imbuhnya, menarik jemarinya yang sedaritadi barada di atas pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

"Aku—aku sudah satu tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya," ujarnya sedikit terbata, "aku minta maaf telah merahasiakan hubungan percintaanku, _Hyung_ ," timpal Jungkook sepenuh hati.

Kedua jemari Taehyung bergetar di bawah meja. Napasnya tertahan tanpa bisa dicegah, dadanya sesak, tempurung otaknya pening tak tertahan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras akibat rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba memukul seluruh raganya tanpa ampun.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung mengeja namanya lembut, "Kau _dongsaeng_ ku, 'kan?" tanyanya melirih.

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Aku takut jika, _Hyung_ —"

"Astaga," Taehyung menyela, memberikan senyum palsu dengan begitu apik. "Aku menyangimu…., _mencintaimu_. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang selalu mendukungmu." serunya hati-hati, menahan penuh siksa bibirnya yang senantiasa bergetar.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau marah padaku?"

Taehyung menundukan kepalanya, menggigit getir bibir bawahnya. "Tidak," ucapnya lirih, "Aku, Kim Taehyung tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Aku akan melamarnya," Jungkook menjeda, intonasinya amat lembut, "Besok, _Hyung_. Aku akan mengikatnya."

"Y-ya…," suara Taehyung bergetar, susah payah menahan tangis, "Lakukanlah, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku berada di belakangmu."

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, tangannya meraup jemari Taehyung dan meremasnya teramat lembut, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_." kekehnya terlampau gembira.

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

"Hm?"

" _Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah_ ," Kim Taehyung menjeda ketika lidahnya kelu dan getir, seakan berucap satu kata pun ia benar-benar tak mampu.

"— **jangan meninggalkanku.** "

Lalu, Jungkook membawa tubuh ringkih di hadapanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Mendekapnya begitu tak bersalah, seraya mungusap tubuh bergetarnya lembut.

"Hey~" Jungkook berbisik geli di atas daun telinga Taehyung, "Jangan menangis _Jebal_! Aku tak akan meningglkanmu. Tidak akan pernah." ucapnya penuh kesungguhan, "Kau percaya padaku, 'kan, _Hyungie_?"

"Y-ya…," katanya sesegukan.

Jungkook tersenyum, merasakan kebahagiannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Menciumi pucuk kepala Kim Taehyung penuh kasih. Esok, ia akan merubah garis hidupnya, membawa gadis yang dicintainya pada ikatan lebih tinggi, kemudian menyertakan _Hyung_ tersayangnya dalam setiap tahap kebahagiannya.

 _Namun…_

Setiap manusia hanya mampu berencana. Karena, pada hakikatnya ketika kebahagiaan didapatkan, akan ada salah satu pihak yang tersakiti. Tak terlihat, namun benar ada. Dan, pada detik itu pula kesakitan Kim Taehyung tergambar begitu nyata. Tersurat tanpa bisa diubah; kekal dan selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sender_ : Yoongi- _Hyung_

 **Jungkook-** _ **ah**_ **, angkat telponku!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sender_ : Yoongi- _Hyung_

 **JEON BANGSAT!**

 **ANGKAT TELPONKU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sender_ : Yoongi- _Hyung_

 **Jeon, aku serius.**

 **Kau harus pulang!**

 **Sekarang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sender_ : Yoongi- _Hyung_

 **Taehyung dilarikan ke rumah sakit.**

 **Kau di mana, Jeon?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sender_ : Yoongi- _Hyung_

 **BOCAH TENGIK!**

 **BALAS PESANKU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sender_ : Yoongi- _Hyung_

 **AKU BERSUMPAH!**

 **KAU AKAN MENYESAL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sender_ : Yoongi- _Hyung_

 **Kim Taehyung,** _ **overdosis**_ **obat penenang.**

 **Tak terselamatkan.**

 **Dia meninggal.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

Hollaaa…

Aku malah buat cerita yang baru coba~

Aku menanti respon kalian tentang chapter ini, _monggo_ diungkapkan lewat box Review yaaaas…

Dan, terima kasih sudah mampir baca.


End file.
